


When Evil-Doing Comes Like Falling Rain

by caneeljoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Poem, Cliffhanger, Gen, Mentions of monster death, Mob hysteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone they loved was dead. All the monsters were dying. Soon, it will only be them, left clinging to one another in a sea of dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Evil-Doing Comes Like Falling Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Bertolt Brecht's poem When Evil-Doing Comes Like Falling Rain (hence the title.) Warning: it's dark, and the ending isn't happy. Just FYI. Reading the poem was really powerful and resonated with me for some reason, and this fic was born in under an hour. Hope you like it.

_Like one who brings an important letter to the counter after office hours: the counter is already closed._

Sans’ post is empty. The snow around is untouched.

_Like one who seeks to warn the city of an impending flood, but speaks another language. They do not understand him._

“Evacuate the city!” Alphys cries. “Undyne, we have to get everyone out!”  
Undyne grabs her arm. “Don’t you get it? Alphys… nobody will believe you!”  
“I have to try.” Alyphys pushes past her friend and runs out the door.  
Undyne grabs her spear, fingers locking around it. The only thing that could pry that spear away from her was Death itself.

_Like a beggar who knocks for the fifth time at a door where he has four times been given something: the fifth time he is hungry._

People who walk past the brothers’ house wonder why it is empty. One child notices the door is open a crack, but says nothing to her mother.

_Like one whose blood flows from a wound and who awaits the doctor: his blood goes on flowing._

If you look, you can see the dust everywhere. That’s the tragic thing about the death of a monster: there is no blood. Just a small sound like a rush of water, and they’re gone forever. Usually, the monsters pretend that it’s just snow as it blows past, their brothers and sisters stinging their eyes.

_So do we come forward and report that evil has been done us._

“This has gone on long enough!” A mother holding a child cries out with the fierceness of an animal. “This has to stop!”  
“A murderer like this can’t be allowed to roam free!” a ghostlike teen chimes in.  
A yellow-green man with two heads shakes four fists. “This child is an abomination!” one head yells. “It must be destroyed!” agrees the other.  
Alphys stands in front of the crowd, looking so small and scared. Her eyes are full of tears.  
Undyne can’t take it anymore.  
“Don’t you get it?!” Undyne yells.  
The crowd goes silent.  
“All our soldiers are dead! There’s NOBODY TO HELP US!!”

_The first time it was reported that our friends were being butchered there was a cry of horror._

Whispers. Muttered conversations. “What?” “That can’t be true…” “We can do something to-” “We’ve got to-” “Fire to the forest?” “Poison in the water?” “Watching us?”  
Alphys lays a hand on Undyne’s shoulder, sensing her about to explode. “L-let them, U-undyne. It… well. At least they’re n-not… g-giving up.”  
“They will.” Undyne’s voice is grim.

_Then a hundred were butchered._

A strong wind kicks up. Dust flies. Monsters fall silent and begin to leave, winding their way home with their loved ones and their dead spiral into the swirling river.

_But when a thousand were butchered and there was no end to the butchery, a blanket of silence spread._

Alphys watches the town on her viewscreens. (Frisk has long since stopped showing up. Alphys can’t track them any more.) Nobody leaves their houses. Grillby’s is deserted. Sans would be horrified, Alphys finds herself thinking, and chokes back a hysterical giggle.

_When evil-doing comes like falling rain, nobody calls out “stop!”_

Houses are broken into. Monsters are murdered, one by one. Frisk seems to like taking their time, drawing out the suspense. And nobody does anything, just cowers in their flimsy homes.  
Undyne wishes Papyrus was here. At least he would’ve lightened the mood.

_When crimes begin to pile up they become invisible. When sufferings become unendurable the cries are no longer heard._

Empty streets, empty houses. Alphys and Undyne hold each other as the electricity in the lab powers down.

_The cries, too, fall like rain in the summer._

**Knock knock knock.**  
Undyne stands, shielding Alphys with her spear. The door flies open, hitting the wall with a bang. She smiles, baring her teeth.

“Hello, Frisk.”


End file.
